


Just A Wasted I Love You

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: In the end it’s them all over again.





	Just A Wasted I Love You

**Just A Wasted I Love You  
**

**.**

**.**

In the end it’s them all over again-

_Stefan and Elena-_

_(of course)-_

and he’s not even surprised anymore.

It happens long before she turns human again-

_(long before they shove the damn cure down her throat)-_

and he’s mad.

_(Fucking mad)._

He wants to kill them both-

_(wants to tear them apart into pieces)-_

wants to burn the god damn town to ashes.

_(But he doesn’t)._

(Neither of it).

.

She tells him she’s sorry-

_(of course she is)-_

tells him she never wanted to hurt him.

And begs him to stay-

_(begs him to forgive her)-_

begs him to forgive _him_.

_(And he can’t stop laughing)._

Because it’s the same fucked up shit all over again.

_(He’d been just a wasted I love you)._

.

He leaves the house without looking back once-

_(leaving her standing in the parlour)-_

with his daylight ring in her shaking hands.

Glad that she can’t follow him-

_(now that she’s human again)-_

because she isn’t even fast enough.

It’s not fair-

_(no of course it isn’t)-_

but who cares?

(He knows he doesn’t).

.

He’s sitting in the grass-

_(watching the stars for the last time in his life)-_

waiting for the day to come and take him.

(173 years really have been enough _)._

.

In the end there’s just sunlight-

_(streaming through his veins)-_

leaving him burning to ashes.

_(Flames dancing all over the sky)._

And Alaric-

_(with a bottle of Scotch)-_

already waiting for him on the other side.

.

_(Come on buddy, I saved you a seat at the bar).  
_

**.**

**.**


End file.
